


Hips Don't Lie

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, F/M, I'm Sexy and I Know It, M/M, Peter Dances, Prom, Stiles Gets Derek to Dance, hips don't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek reluctantly gives into dancing with Stiles at Stiles' prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don't Lie

They had just finished playing I'm Sexy and I Know It at the school's prom, and of course, Peter had taken center stage with his dancing – mostly showing off for Lydia – while Stiles was getting a hard enough time trying to get Derek to even get his werewolf butt out onto the dance floor.

"C'mon Derek," he started as the DJ began to play another song. "You promised you'd dance with me."

"And I told you I don't dance," Derek grumbled, reluctantly letting the teen drag him onto the floor.

Taking the lead, Stiles started swaying to the music, letting his hips do most of the work. "My hips don't lie."


End file.
